List of Australian musicians
This is a list of Australian musicians, musical groups and recording artists of all genres, including stand up comedy. Some performers started out overseas, or moved overseas when successful. These are noted with a two letter country code where known. More details are in their articles. 0 – 9 * 1927 * The 69'ers Back to top A * Abramelin * Absent Friends * AC/DC * Acuff's Rose – Country * Adam Brand – Country * Adam Harvey – Country * Adderley Smith Blues Band * Addictive * Aesop's Fables * Affair * Affected * The Aints * Air Supply * Alabaster Box – Christian * Alan Dale and the Houserockers * Albatross * Alchemist * Alex Lloyd * The Aliens * Alison McCallum * Allegiance * Allniters * Allusions * Alpine * Ammonia * Amy Shark * Ana Christensen * Andrew Pendlebury * The Angels * Angry Anderson * Anne McCue * Anthony Callea * Anthony Warlow – Opera * The Apartments * Aragon * Archie Roach – Indigenous * Arctic Circles * Ariel * Armchairs * Armoured Angel * Ashley Davies * Asteroid B-612 * The Atlantics * Atlas Strings * The Audreys * Austen Tayshus – Comedian * Australian Brandenburg Orchestra – Baroque/Classical * Australian Crawl * Autohaze * Automatic * Autumn * The Avalanches * Avengers * Avion * Axiom * Ayers Rock Back to top B * B-Nasty * Baby Animals * Bachelor Girl * Bachelors From Prague * The Badloves * Bakery * Bam Balams * The Bamboos – Funk/Soul * Band of Light * Band of Talabene * Band Who Shot Liberty Valance * Bandicoot * Bang the Drum * Barbarellas * Bardot * Barry Stanton * Bay City Union * BB Steal * Beargarden * Beasts of Bourbon * Beatfish * Beathoven * Beccy Cole – Country * Bee Gees – UK/US * Bell Jar * Bellydance * Ben Lee * Benders – Jazz * Bengal Tigers * Bev Harrell * The Bhagavad Guitars * Big Heavy Stuff * Big Pig * Big Storm * Bigger Than Jesus * Billy Adams * Billy Baxter * Billy Field * Billy Green * Billy Thorpe & the Aztecs * The Birthday Party * Bitter Lemons * Bjerre * Black Alice * Black Diamonds * The Black Sorrows * The Blackeyed Susans * Blackfeather * Bleeding Hearts * Blekbala Mujik * Blitz Babies * Bloodloss * Blue Echoes * Blue Million Miles * Blue Ruin * Bluebottle Kiss * Blues Hangover * Blues Syndicate * Bluestone * Bluetile Lounge * Bob Hudson * Bobbi Marchini * Bobby & Laurie * Bobby Cookson * Bodyjar * Bombers * Bondi Cigars * Boom Crash Opera * Bond – UK * Bootleg Family Band * Bored * Boss * Box of Fish * Box the Jesuit * Boxcar * Boys * Brady Bunch Lawnmower Massacre * Breadmakers * Brian Cadd * Brian Mannix * Broderick Smith * Bryan Davies * Buddy England * Buffalo * Bughouse * Bulldog * The Bushwackers * Buster Brown * Butcher Shop Back to top C * Cactus Child * Caligula * Cam-Pact * Candy Harlots * The Cannanes * Captain Cocoa * Captain Matchbox Whoopee Band * Captain Rock * Carol Hitchcock * Carol Lloyd Band * Carson * Casey Donovan * Catchcry * Catfish * Cattletruck * CDB * The Celibate Rifles * Chad's Tree * Chain * Champions * Chantoozies * Chaplin, Tinkler, Rex & Lambie – Jazz * Chariot * Charlie Owen * Cheek * Cheetah * Cherokees * Chessmen * Chetarca * Chevelles * Chicks Inc * Chocolate Starfish * Choir of Hard Knocks * Choirboys * Chosen Few (1970s) * Chosen Few (1980s) * Chris Abrahams – NZ * Chris Bailey * Chris Finnen * Chris Freeman * Chris Hall and the Torquays * Chris Wilson * Christbait * Christie Allen * Christine Anu * The Church * Claire Hazzard * Levi Smith's Clefs * Cleopatra Wong * Cleves * Cloud Nine * The Clouds * Club Hoy * Cockroaches * Col Elliott * Col Joye * Cold Chisel * Colin Cook * Colin Hay – UK * Colleen Hewett * Collette Roberts – NZ * Coloured Balls * Coloured Stone * Company Caine * Compliments of Gus * Conway Brothers Hiccups Orchestra * Cordrazine * Corpse Grinders * Cosmic Psychos * Countdown * Country Radio * Courtney Barnett * Crackajacks * Craig McLachlan * Cranky * Crash Politics * Crashland * Craven Fops * Creatures, the * The Crescents * Crime & the City Solutions * Crow * Crowded House * Crown of Thorns * The Cruel Sea * Cruisers * Crusaders * The Crystal Set * Cuckoos * Curious * Custard * Cybotron Back to top D * d.i.g. (directions in groove) * Daddy Cool * Daevid Allen * Dagoes * Daisygrinders * Dami Im * Damien Lovelock * Dancehall Racketeers * Dannii Minogue * Dannielle Gaha DeAndrea * Darryl Cotton * Daryl Braithwaite * Dave Bridge Quartet * Dave Graney 'n' the Coral Snakes * Dave Hole – UK * Dave Miller Set * Dave Steel * Dave Studdert's Mumbo Jumbo * Dave Warner * David Allen * David Bridie * David Chesworth – UK * David Helfgott – Pianist * David Hirschfelder * David Hobson * David McComb * De Kroo Brothers * De Mont * Dead Can Dance (DCD) * Deadly Hume * Deadstar * Dean Stevenson * Dear Enemy * Deborah Conway * Debra Byrne * Debra Manskey * Deckchairs Overboard * Decline of the Reptiles * Def FX * Defryme * Degenerates * Delaney Venn * Delltones * Delta Goodrem * Deni Hines * Deniz Tek * Dennis D. Wilson * Denvermen (with Digger Revell) * Depression * Derek's Accent * Desert Rat * Diana Anaid * Died Pretty * Diesel * Digby `Dig' Richards * Digger Revell * Dingoes, the * Dirty Lovers * Dirty Three * Divinyls * DM Three * Do Ré Mi * Dog Trumper * Don Walker * Dorian Gray * Dorothy Baker * Doug Anthony All Stars (DAAS) * Doug Ashdown * Doug Parkinson * Dove * Downtime * Dr Fruitworld * Dragon – NZ * Dreamkillers * Drop City * Dubrovniks * Duck * Dugites * Dukes * Dutch Tilders * Dynamic Hepnotics Back to top E * Ears * Earthmen * Eastern Dark * Easybeats, the * Ed Kuepper * Effigy * Eighteenth Century Quartet * Eighty Eights * Electric Hippies * Electric Pandas * Elks * Elois * End * Equal Local * Erl Dalby and Pyramid * Euphoria * Eurogliders * Even * Every Brothers * Executives, the * Exploding White Mice * Expression, the * Exserts * Extradition Back to top F * Fabulaires, the * Fabulous Zarsoff Brothers * Fair Warning * Falling Joys * Fanny Adams * Fantasy * Fast Cars * Fauves, the * Fear and Loathing * Fear of Falling * Feathers * Feedtime * Feral Dinosaurs * Ferrets, the * Fester Fanatics * Festivals * Fiction Romance * Finch * Fini Scad * Fiona Lee Maynard * Fire * Fireballs, the * Fish John West Reject * Flake * Flaming Hands * Flash and the Pan * Flies * Flowers/Icehouse * Foreday Riders * Fragile * Frankenbok * Fraternity * Freaked Out Flower Children * Fred Negro * Freeloaders * FreeMovingCurtis * Freeway * Frente! * Frenzal Rhomb * Freshwater * Friends * Frieze * Front End Loader * Frost * Frozen Doberman * Frugals * Fun Things * Fungus Brains * Fur Back to top G * G. Wayne Thomas – NZ * G.W. McLennan * Gabriela Cilmi * Gadflys * Galadriel * Gang Gajang * Garden Path * Garry McDonald * Gary Young * Gas * Gas Babies * Gaslight Radio * Geeza * Geisha * Geoff Achison * Gerling * Gerry and the Joy Band * Ghostwriters * Giants * Gina Jeffreys * Girl Monstar * Girl Overboard * Girlfriend * Girlies * Glasshouse * Glen Ingram and the Hi-Five * Glenn Cardier * Glenn Shorrock * Glide – UK * Globos * Go 101 * Go Betweens * Goanna * God – UK * Godstar * Gondwanaland * Gotham City * Grace Knight – UK * Graham Lowndes * Grahame Bond * Grant Maddock * Grant W. McLennan * Grantley Dee * Gravity Pirates * Greedy Smith * Greg Anderson * Greg Champion * Greg Quill * Grinspoon * Grong Grong * Groove, the * Grooveyard * Grover Jones and the Art of Siegecraft * Gulliver Smith * Guttersnipes * Guy McDonough * Guy Sebastian * Gyan Evans Back to top H * Hack * Hamish Pike * Hamish Anderson * Handmedowns * Hannagan * Hans Poulsen * Happening Thang, the * Happy Hate Me Nots * Hard Candy * Hard-Ons * Harem Scarem * Harlequin * Harpoon * Have a Nice Day (HAND) * Headband * Header * Headhunters * Headstones * Healers * Healing Force * Heart 'n' Soul * Heaven * Hekawis * Helen Reddy * Helicopters * Hell to Pay * Hellmenn * Henchmen * Heroes * Hi-5 * Hippos * Hipslingers * Hitmen, the * Hobbs' Angel of Death * Hoi Polloi * Hollow Men * Holly Valance * Holocene * Home * Honeymoon in Green * Honeys, the * Hoodoo Gurus * Horsehead * Hoss * Hot City Bump Band * Hot Cottage * Hot Half Hour * Hot Tomatoes * Hugo Race * Human Nature * Hummingbirds, the * Hunters & Collectors * Hush * Huxton Creepers * Hyperion Back to top I * I Spit on Your Gravy * Ian `Ollie' Olsen * Ian Moss * Ian Stephen * Icecream Hands * Icehouse/Flowers * Igor Machlak * Iguana * I'm Talking * Indecent Obsession * Infected * Innocents, the * In-Sect * Insurge * International Exiles * Interstellar Villains * Intoxica * INXS * Itch-E & Scratch-E Back to top J * J.F.K. and the Cuban Crisis * JAB * Jack Frost * Jackie Orszaczky * Jackson Code, the * Jade Hurley * James Blundell * James Freud * James Griffin and the Subterraneans * James Morrison * James Reyne * James Taylor Move * Jamie Redfern – UK * Janz * Jason Donovan * Jeannie Lewis * Jebediah * Jeff Duff * Jeff Phillips * Jeff St John * Jeffrey Crozier * Jesse Rider * Jigsaw * Jim Keays * Jimi `The Human' Hocking * Jimmy & the Boys * Jimmy Barnes * Jimmy Chi * Jimmy Little * Jo Jo Zep & The Falcons * Joe Camilleri * Joe Dolce – US * Joe Geia * Joel Silbersher * John Dowler * John Farnham * John J. Francis * John Justin and the Thunderwings * John Kennedy's Love Gone Wrong * John Paul Young – UK * John Phillips * John Robinson * John Schumann * John St Peeters * John Williams – Classical guitarist * John Williamson * Johnny Chester * Johnny O'Keefe * Johnny Rebb * Johnny Teen and the Broken Hearts * Johnny Young * Johnnys, the * Jon Blanchfield * Jon English – UK * Jon Stevens – NZ * Josh Abrahams * Judge Mercy * Judith Durham * Judy Cannon * Judy Stone * Juice * Juke Savages * Julie Anthony * July 14th * Jump Incorporated Back to top K * Kahvas Jute * Karen Knowles * Karma County * Kasey Chambers * Kate Ceberano * Keith Glass * Kelpies * Kev Carmody * Kevin Borich Express * Kevin Johnson * Kevins * Kids in the Kitchen * Kiley Gaffney * Killing Heidi * Killing Time * Killjoys, the * Kim Salmon and the Surrealists * Kinetics * King Harvest * Kings Cross * Kings of the Sun * Kiss My Poodles Donkey * Knievel * Koo De Tah – NZ * Kravats * Kryptonics * Ku Klux Frankenstein * Kush * Kylie Minogue Back to top L * La De Das, the – NZ * La Femme * Lab * Lalotoa * Last Words, the * Laughing Clowns * Lawson Square Infirmary * Le Club Foote * Lee Kernhagen * Leftovers, the * Leonardo's Bride * Levi Smith's Clefs * Lighthouse Keepers, the * Lime Spiders * Linda George * Lindsay Bourke * Lior * Lipstick Killers * Lisa Bade * Lisa Edwards * Lisa Gerrard * Lisa Miller * Little Murders * Little Pattie * Little River Band * Liv Maessen * Living End, The * Liz Dealey and the Twenty Second Sect * Lizard * Lizard Train, the * Lobby Loyde * Lonnie Lee * Lotus – US * Louis Tillett * Love Machine * Love Positions * Loved Ones, the * Lubricated Goat * Lucky Starr * Lucy De Soto Band * Lynne Randell – UK Back to top M * M.P.D. Limited * Machinations * MacKenzie Theory * Mad Turks from Istanbul, the * Madden and Harris * Madder Lake * Madison Avenue * Magic Dirt * Makers of the Dead Travel Fast, the * Mándu * Manikins * Mantissa * Maple Lace * Marc Hunter * Marcia Hines – US * Marcus Hook Roll Band * Margot Smith * Margret Roadknight * Marie Wilson * Mario Millo * Mark 'Cal' Callaghan * Mark Edwards * Mark Gillespie * Mark Holden * Mark of Cain * Mark Seymour * Martha's Vineyard * Martin Plaza * Marty Rhone * Marty Willson-Piper – UK * Massappeal * Massive Appendage * Masters Apprentices, the * Matt Ellis * Matt Finish * Matt Moffitt * Matt Taylor * Maureen Elkner * Maurice Frawley * Mavis's * Max Q * Max Sharam * Maybe Dolls * McPhee * Meanies, the * Medicine Show * Melinda Schneider * Melissa * Melissa Tkautz * Melonman * Men at Work * Mental as Anything * MEO 245 * Merrill Bainbridge * Merv Benton * Michael Hutchence * Michelle Tumes * Mick Harvey * Mickey Finn * Midnight Oil * Mighty Guys * Mighty Kong * Mighty Reapers (of Vengeance) * Mike Brady * Mike Furber * Mike McClellan * Mike Rudd – NZ * Missing Links, the * Mississippi * Mixed Relations * Mixtures, the * Models * Moffs * Moir Sisters * Moler * Moles, the * Mondo Rock * Monitors * Monsieur Camembert * Moodists * Moondog – US * Mortal Sin * Mortification * Moscos and Stone * Moving Pictures Back to top N * My Friend the Chocolate Cake * Natalie Imbruglia * Nathan Cavaleri * Nauts * Necks, the * Neil Murray * New Christs * New Dream * New Race * New World * Nick Barker and the Reptiles * Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds * Nigel Westlake * Nissan Cedrics * Nitocris * No * No Fixed Address * No Man's Land * No Nonsense – US * Noeleen Batley * Noise Addict * Noiseworks * Non Stop Dancers * Normie_Rowe|Normie Rowe]] * North 2 Alaskans * Not Drowning, Waving * Not From There * Numbers, the – US * Nursery Crimes Back to top O * Odolites * Ol'55 * Olga Kharitonova * Olivia Newton-John – UK * Olympic Sideburns * Onyas * Orchestra of Skin and Bone * Outline Back to top P * Painters and Dockers * Pantha * Parachute Band – NZ * Paradise Motel, the * Paramount Trio * Party Boys * Party Machine * Pastoral Symphony * Pat Carroll * Patsy Ann Noble * Patsy Biscoe – Children's * Paul Colman Trio * Paul Dyer * Paul Kelly * Paul McDermott * Paul Norton * Pearls and Swine * Peggy Van Zalm * Pel Mel * Pelaco Brothers * Penny Flanagan * Pennydrops * Pete Best Beatles * Pete Fidler * Pete Murray * Peter Allen * Peter Andre * Peter Blakeley * Peter Cupples * Peter Doyle * Peter Koppes * Peter Lillie * Peter Sculthorpe * Peter Wells * Phantoms * Phil Jones & the Unknown Blues * Phil Manning * Philip Brophy * Philisteins, the * Pigram Brothers, the * Pink Finks, the * Pip Proud * Pirana * Planets, the * Pleazers, the * Plums * Plunderers, the * Pollyanna * Poor, the * Porcelain Bus * Powder Monkeys * Powderfinger * Pray TV * The Presets * Press, the * Primary * Primevils * Primitive Calculators * Priscilla's Nightmare * Procession * Pseudo Echo * Psychotic Turnbuckles, the * Puritans * Purple Hearts, the * Python Lee Jackson Back to top Q * QED Back to top R * Rabbit * Radiators, the * Radio Birdman * Rail * Railroad Gin * Rainbow Theatre * Ram Jam Big Band * Ratcat * Ray Arnott * Ray Brown & the Whispers * Ray Burgess * Ray Burton * Ray Hoff and the Off Beats * Ray Kerneghan * Real Life * Rebecca's Empire * Redgum * Redhouse * Reels, the * Refo Mation * Regurgitator * Renée Geyer * Renegade Funktrain * Revelators, the * Richard Clapton * Richard Ploog * Rick Price * Rick Springfield * Ringos * Ripe * Riptides, the * Robert Forster * Robie Porter * Robyne Dunn * Rock & Roll High School * Rockmelons * Rockwell T. James * Roddy Radalj * Rolf Harris * Roma Waterman * Rondells * Ronnie Burns * Ronnie Charles * Rory O'Donoghue * Rose Tattoo * Ross D. Wyllie * Ross Hannaford * Ross Ryan * Ross Wilson * Rowland S. Howard * Roxus * Ruby Hunter * Rue Morgue * Runners * Russ Kruger * Russell Morris Back to top S * S.A.S. * Sacred Cowboys * Sadistik Exekution * Saints, the * Saltwater Band * Samantha Sang * Satellite * Savage Garden * Scandal * Scandal'us * Scary Mother * Scattered Aces * Scattered Order * Scientists, the * Scrap Metal, see Pigram Brothers) – Indigenous * Screamfeeder * Screaming Believers * Screaming Jets, the * Screaming Tribesmen, the * Scribble, (Johanna Pigott) * Sea Stories * Sebastian Hardie * Sect * Seekers, the * Selwyn * Severed Heads * Sgt Slick * Shane Howard * Shanley Del – NZ * Sharp * Sherbet * Sherry Rich * Shock Poets * Shreen * Sick Things * Sid Rumpo * Sidewinder * Silver Studs * Silverchair * Simon Bonney * Simple Minds * Single Gun Theory * Sister Janet Mead * Skunkhour * Skyhooks, the * Skylight * Slaughtermen * Slim Dusty * Smudge * Snout * Someloves, the * Something For Kate * Sons of the Vegetal Mother * Sound Unlimited * Southern Contemporary Rock Assembly (SCRA) * Southern Cross * Southern Sons * Sparklers * Spectrum * Spencer P. Jones * Spiderbait * Spikes * SPK * Splatterheads * Spy vs. Spy * State, the * Steady Eddy – Comedian * Stephen Cummings * Steve & the Board – US * Steve Kilbey – UK * Steve Lucas * Stevie Wright – UK * Stiletto * Strange Tenants * Strangers, the * Stylus * Sunglass * Sunnyboys * Sunset Strip * Superjesus, the * Supernaut * Suze DeMarchi * Swanee (JohnSwan) * Sweet Jayne * Swirl * Swoop * Swordfish Back to top T * Tactics * Tall Tales & True * Tamam Shud * Tania Kerneghan * Taramis * Tasmanian Chorale, the * Tasmanian Symphony Orchestra * Taxiride * Tch Tch Tch * Ted Mulry * Teen Queens * Teenage Radio Stars * Tendrils * Testeagles * Tex Perkins * Tex, Don and Charlie * These Immortal Souls * Things of Stone and Wood * Third Eye * Thought Criminals * Throb, the * Throbbing Janitors * Thunderbirds * Tiddas * Tim Gaze * Tina Arena * TISM (This Is Serious Mum) * Toby Wren * Tom Kazas * Tom Vincent * Tommy Emmanuel * Tony Barber * Tony Henry * Tony Worsley and the Fabulous Blue Jays * Town Criers * Toys Went Beserk * Trevor Gordon * Triffids, the * Trilobites, the * Trilogy * Trish Noble * Troy Cassar-Daly * Tully * Tumbleweed * Twelfth Man, aka Billy Birmingham – Comedian * Twilights Back to top U * Uncanny X-Men * Ups & Downs Back to top V * V Capri * Valentines, the * Vampire Lovers * Vanda & Young * Vanessa Amorosi * Vanilla Chainsaws * Venetians, the * Venom P. Stinger * Vertical Hold * Verys * Vibrants, the * Vicious Circle * Victims, the * Vika & Linda * Vince Jones * Violetine * Visitors, the Back to top W * Wa Wa Nee * Wang Chung * Ward 13 * Warren Williams * Warumpi Band * Weddings Parties Anything * Welcome Mat, the * Wendy and the Rockets * Wendy Matthews * Wendy Saddington * Wendy Stapleton * Western Flyer * Wet Ones * Wet Taxis * Whipper Snappers, the * Whirlywirld * White Cross * Whitlams, the * Widdershins * Wiggles, the – Children's * Wild Cherries * Wild Orchids * Wild Pumpkins at Midnight * Wishing Well, the * Wolfe Brothers, the * Wreckery, the Back to top X * X * XL Capris * X-Ray-Z Back to top Y * Ya Ya Choral * Yothu Yindi – Indigenous * You Am I * Young Homebuyers * Young Identities * Youth Group * Yvonne Barrett * Yvonne Kenny Back to top Z * Zambian Goat Herders * Zoot Back to top See Also * Music_of_Australia * List of Indigenous Australian musicians * List of Australian composers * Australian hip hop References http://www.progarchives.com/ Progressive Rock archive Category:Lists Musicians Category:Lists of musicians by nationality Musicians Category:Australian musicians